Stark and Potts: An Archive
by CoolnRainy
Summary: This is a look at Tony and Pepper's relationship over the years via media reports.


**A/N:** Okay, so this "story" is basically a collection of select articles/reports written by the media about Tony and Pepper's relationship, from when they first meet until the end of IM2. I do like looking from the outside in, you see, and this concept sort of fascinated me. Kind of like monitoring what happened between them via media reports. So, I wrote articles in the form of various types of publications. And one video interview. Hope you enjoy it.

PS The 4th and 5th articles were added later, thanks to DolceCanto, who pointed out the need to fill that gap :-)

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man, its concepts and characters belong to Marvel.

x x x

**Tony Stark Hires New PA**

A Miss Virginia Potts (24) has been hired by CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, as new executive personal assistant. Potts, who graduated first in her class at Stanford University with a degree in Business Administration, has worked for the company for little under a year in the finance department. According to a statement by Mr Stark, "Ms Potts displays an impressive aptitude for business and an even more impressive aptitude for getting what she wants."

To date, Mr Stark has not managed to keep a personal assistant in his employ longer than a few months, due to his self-admitted "inability to keep it in my pants". This reporter has announced the hiring of at least ten personal assistants in the four years since Mr Stark has been CEO and can only pray that Ms Potts will be able to withstand the inevitable advances of her new employer.

**Tony Stark Praises "Pepper" Potts**

In an unprecedented moment at yesterday afternoon's Modern Art Fundraiser, Tony Stark sang the praises of recently hired personal assistant, Ms Virginia Potts, who he introduced as "Pepper" Potts, in his opening speech.

The Fundraiser was in the name of encouraging the growth of the artistic industry in Malibu, which has recently been seeing a drop. Mr Stark displayed his own collection, providing much needed publicity for several artists and small galleries in the area. There followed a bidding session for several pieces provided by the same artists, with the proceedings being directed straight into the funds of their own loyal galleries.

A roaring success, the event managed to raise almost a hundred thousand dollars, being distributed amongst several local small galleries.

"We are greatly appreciative to Tony Stark for this wonderful event and the difference this will make to the many talented artists in the area," said Ben Marizzi, owner of The Marizzi Gallery of Modern Art. "Without this kind of support, the industry was facing a definite knock, a sad state of affairs for the cultural growth of the community."

According to Mr Stark, the success of the event could be attributed only to the efforts of Ms Potts, who not only implemented every detail, but in fact conceived of the idea.

"We all have Ms Pepper Potts to thank, really," Mr Stark stated cheerfully to the gathered crowd in his opening speech. "She thinks my family's art collection has more to offer the world than pointlessly sitting around gathering dust and mourning its loss of cultural significance, as she so aptly put it. And she proved herself right."

When later interviewed together with Ms Potts, and asked about the nickname "Pepper", Stark laughed and warned this reporter that Ms Potts is more dangerous than her freckles.

Ignoring this, Ms Potts merely expressed her gratitude towards the participants of the event, including the artists who donated their work, the guests who participated with such generosity and her employer for his willingness to host the event. "I think we can all agree that this event would not have taken place at all without Mr Stark's enthusiastic role. We are all very grateful to him."

Mr Stark also stated that Ms Potts was going to curate his own personal collection, hopefully managing to maintain some level of public interest in the industry. Ms Potts confirmed this, stating, "I'm lucky to be in a position at Stark Industries to be able to pursue my love of modern art."

Stark took this opportunity to congratulate his new personal assistant a second time, informing her that everyone involved in the event was lucky to have her. This is almost certainly a sentiment shared by everyone present at tonight's event. If the success of this night is any indication, "Pepper" Potts should look forward to a long and successful career in Stark Industries.

**Pepper Potts More Than Just A PA?**

Ms Virginia "Pepper" Potts, widely known as Tony Stark's greatly efficient executive assistant, has been the subject of much speculation over the past few months. Rumours abound around the offices of Stark Industries regarding her supposedly "special relationship" with her boss.

"Well, most of us just assume that she's in love with him," said one of the secretaries working for Stark. "He's almost impossible as a boss, but she just puts up with it, so in my opinion, that's just proof that she's way too hung up on him."

Ms Potts has been Mr Stark's assistant for a whopping two years, an impressive amount of time for the previously unstable position. Mr Stark openly admitted to sleeping with most of his PA's before they quit and questions have arisen as to why this pattern has not been followed with Potts, who is hardly an unattractive woman.

"Well, she _is_ really good at her job," our source concedes. "I guess he needs to be babysat and nobody's done it as well as she has before. So he's gonna keep her around."

The truth of this cannot be denied. Pepper Potts has been widely commended for her aptitude in Mr Stark's employ, being cited as efficient, a brilliant business woman and a greatly likeable colleague. Mr Stark himself has been quoted as saying, "I probably couldn't find my way to my office in the morning without Ms Potts dragging me there by my hair. Everyone who relies on Stark Industries for any reason should be grateful for her determined capability as my much needed assistant."

Tony Stark's affection for Pepper Potts is clear, but is it for more than her brain and ability?

When asked if the pair were thought to be sleeping together, our source merely shrugged, but her raised eyebrows told the story. "Obviously nobody's caught them at it, but when has Tony Stark ever been able to control himself around a woman? He's probably slept with her a few times, but she's too hung up to quit. I mean, come on, who's she kidding? He's a self-professed, proud playboy."

This is an accurate description of Stark, a man who is widely criticised for his promiscuity. Stark, however, is far from ashamed, and was once reported as having expressed a wish to break the world record for most sexual partners in a 24 hour period. Whether or not Mr Stark has achieved this goal is not known at this point.

In the meantime, it seems that there is an on-going wager in the offices of Stark Industries as to how long Pepper will stick around before finally giving up on her lost love.

"I've got fifty on another six months," said our informer, her fingers crossed.

**Tony Stark Defends PA, Pepper Potts**

At a particularly nasty event yesterday afternoon, Tony Stark was forced to stand up and take the heat for several scathing remarks being sent in the direction of his famed personal assistant, Ms Pepper Potts.

The altercation took place at an outdoor gala for the Beachfront Sailing Foundation when one of the guests, a young woman named Gloria Summers, began shouting at the unfortunate Ms Potts in the middle of her speech. Ms Summers had clearly consumed a more than healthy amount of champagne before the incident.

Interrupting Ms Potts' brief speech on behalf of Tony Stark, in which she thanked the guests for their time and support, Ms Summers made several distasteful comments regarding Ms Potts' relationship with her boss. Most of the direct quotes would include words inappropriate for this publication. However, the clear implication was that Ms Potts is having inappropriate relations with her boss, which is the reason she has managed to keep her job for the five years she has been Mr Stark's highly esteemed PA.

Ms Potts remained remarkably composed during the tirade, but Mr Stark lost his temper before security could subdue the unruly guest. Mr Stark's language was barely better than that of Ms Summers as he reprimanded her, accusing her primarily of jealousy of Ms Potts. Ms Potts made useless attempts to subdue him, but he could not be quieted until Ms Summers had been removed.

A short while later, he stood up before the assembled guests and gave the following statement:

"I just want to apologise for the scene you just witnessed and particularly for losing my temper. I realise that my own outburst was hardly better than that of the woman who started this. However, I mostly regret that my somewhat frowned upon lifestyle has caused such unforgiveable speculation regarding my assistant, the lovely Pepper Potts.

"I would like to state for the record that Ms Potts has proven herself to be a valuable asset, both to Stark Industries and to myself as a person. She is dedicated, brilliant and trustworthy. To all those here who have the privilege of knowing her, this speech contains nothing new. To those of you who don't, let me assure you that Ms Potts is the very epitome of professionalism and that all rumours to the contrary are false and distasteful."

Turning at this point to face Ms Potts, he added in possibly his first public act of humility, "I'm very sorry, Ms Potts, for the indignity I have caused you."

Refusing to speak another word, Mr Stark and Ms Potts left the gala a few minutes later to general applause. Ms Summers has been identified as an employee in the PR department of Stark Industries who has since been let go. In the meantime, several associates of Stark Industries have made public statements of support to Ms Potts, declaring her competence and likeability to be unparalleled. Stark Industries itself released a similar statement that more or less repeated the words of Mr Stark.

Ms Potts has been unavailable for comment.

**Surprise Appearance by Tony Stark**

The Third Annual Charity Ball for the Fire Fighter's Family Fund was held last night at the Disney Concert Hall. The first benefit was established by Tony Stark three years ago and the annual event has since become extremely popular. Guests included celebrities such as Hugh Hefner and, to general surprise this year, Tony Stark.

In his first public appearance since the infamous press conference following his return from Afghanistan, Stark arrived unannounced to much excitement from the crowd. He did not engage with the press (other than a brief photo opportunity with Obadiah Stane) and vanished inside, staying for barely thirty minutes.

Sources state that he merely had a drink and a short dance with assistant Pepper Potts before he left the event without a word. Why Stark chose to appear at all remains a mystery and his unusual behaviour at the event has done nothing to quell the rumours surrounding his postulated PTSD.

In the meantime, his company continues to lose respect and value and has still not announced a new direction. Most opinions are that the weapons production will be reinstituted once Stark has fully recovered his mental health.

**Iron Man Thanks Pepper Potts for Ten Years of Loyalty**

In a celebratory event last night, Tony Stark announced that he had finished removing all his weapons from the globe. Having announced himself as Iron Man almost six weeks ago, he claims to have been working steadfastly to find and destroy all weapons that his company had distributed around the world, particularly under the table after he had stopped weapons production.

Only yesterday, he proudly declared that he had finally reached this goal and threw a spontaneous party in celebration, one that managed to gather an impressive number and calibre of guests despite its short notice. The event was busy and festive with throngs of the public and the press surrounding the venue.

Stark started the evening by detailing his success to much enthusiasm. He assured the applauding crowd that, while this task had been achieved, he still had plenty to do and that they could count on Iron Man as a figure determined to bring and keep peace. His speech was greatly entertaining despite his rather self-congratulatory tone and it brought cheers and laughter from the gathered guests. His conclusion, however, broke this theme as he announced that last night also happened to mark the ten year anniversary of the day he had first hired Pepper Potts, his dedicated personal assistant.

"Every superhero needs a girl," Tony Stark announced to the gathered crowd. "Mine is Pepper Potts, without whom I would have nobody to tell me what to do and thus nobody to rebel against." Once the laughter died down, he continued, "Seriously though, there is not enough credit in the world to give Ms Potts for putting up with me for a full decade, a feat that I don't believe has been achieved thus far by anyone other than my parents. And that was the law."

Ms Potts, who he called to the podium a moment later, jokingly offered her resignation, much to Stark's amusement. He presented her with a small Iron Man key ring and promised a raise on the condition that she take her job back. Potts agreed, adding, "Who else would take it?"

Stark momentarily seemed to lose his sense of humour as he told her, "I wouldn't want anyone else. Thank you for standing by me, Ms Potts." Embarrassed, she did not respond, but allowed him to embrace her and call for applause from the guests, who gladly gave her a standing ovation.

This was the last sweet note from the evening, which evolved into riotous revelry going on into the night. The world and the United States of America have much reason to be grateful to Iron Man and, apparently, to Ms Pepper Potts. We hope that they both persist with the same success they have displayed so far.

**Pepper Potts New CEO of Stark Industries**

In a surprise announcement yesterday, Tony Stark declared that he had just signed over the role of President and CEO of his multi-billion dollar company, Stark Industries, to none other than personal assistant, Pepper Potts.

"I have found myself unable to carry out my responsibilities to my company in addition to my responsibilities as Iron Man," Mr Stark said in a statement at the press conference he had called. "I have thus decided to step down as President and CEO of Stark Industries. Instead, I am delighted to announce that I have appointed my successor as none other than Ms Pepper Potts, who will be taking over immediately."

This announcement was met with the great surprise and commotion that has become the norm for press conferences held by Tony Stark. However, this time he was happy to take questions.

"Of course I'll still be involved," he replied to one such question. "It's still my company. However, it is not my primary focus anymore and it requires the dedication of someone who _can_ give the job their full attention."

When asked why he had chosen Pepper Potts, Mr Stark demanded, "Well, who else? Over all these years, no-one has been more involved in the running of my company than Ms Potts. In fact, one could argue that she has more or less been running it anyway over the past few months. The only difference is that she now has the freedom to make decisions without having to check with me every time. Which, believe you me, can only improve matters."

He added in response to a follow-up question, "I trust her to take care of Stark Industries. She cares for the wellbeing of my company as much as I do and she shares in my vision."

At that point, he asked Ms Potts to join him at the podium. In her statement, she said, "I am honoured to be entrusted with Mr Stark's company and his legacy. I will do all I can to uphold the goals that he has set for Stark Industries and to restore the company to its former regard. Of course, we intend to do that with further research into clean energy, which has become our primary focus."

When a reporter asked Ms Potts if she was grateful to Mr Stark for his trust, she got no further than a nod before Mr Stark stepped in and said, "I am more grateful to Pepper for taking up this responsibility and for her loyalty to me and my company. Over the past decade, you have all known of how heavily I have relied on her as a personal assistant. Well, she is also my good friend and confidante. I have no doubt that she is the only person who could be suited for this job."

Despite previous declarations of her value to him as his assistant, this is the first time Mr Stark has been recorded as naming Ms Potts as a friend. In any event, this move has been regarded with mixed feelings by the public and Ms Potts will have a lot to prove in the coming weeks if she is to be successful in her new role as CEO of Stark Industries.

**Potts and Stark Spotted On Date**

For many years, there have been questions surrounding the relationship between Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Tony Stark, of course, is best known as superhero and peacekeeper, Iron Man and is also the billionaire owner of Stark Industries. Pepper Potts was his well-known personal assistant for over a decade before he made her CEO of his company a mere three weeks ago.

For regular readers of this publication, you are all aware of the many rumours that have been shared in several articles regarding the relationship between the two. It has been believed by many that a sexual relationship has existed between Stark and Potts since early on. Most reports suggest that Potts is either foolhardily in love with Stark (a man with no qualms in his love for sexual conquests) or offers herself in exchange for job security.

Well, at long last, readers, we have proof of this theory. As you can see, this picture shows the pair in a clear embrace last night, not remotely secretive or subtle. Considering Potts' recent promotion to CEO, this is probably the worst possible time for them to forget their caution. Who now can possibly believe that she did not sleep her way to the top?

As for Stark, his greatest weakness has always been the temptation of beautiful women. One can hardly be surprised at his behaviour towards Ms Potts, a woman who clearly has no problem with giving her body as a mere exchange for business. Well, we should hope so anyway. There's still the theory that she is, in fact, holding a torch for her eternally unavailable boss.

Whichever the reason, Potts and Stark's secret is out, and they will almost certainly feel the ramifications of the public's response.

**Tony Stark and Pepper Potts Talk About Their New Romantic Relationship**

Janice: Thank you very much for agreeing to this interview.

Stark: Yeah, no problem.

Janice: After everything that has happened over the past few weeks, it sure seems like things have spun somewhat out of control for you.

Stark: Well, it has been a difficult time, yes. But it was a bad week. Things have certainly been resolved now and we're gonna settle back to normal.

Janice: Ms Potts?

Potts: Yes, I agree. I mean, Vancko shook things up quite badly for us for a while, but now that that is no longer a threat, I agree that things are looking up.

Janice: Not the best time for you to start your tenure as CEO, was it?

Potts: (laughs) No, not ideal timing at all.

Stark: She dealt with it really well, though. Despite people questioning her abilities and her decisions, she kept her cool and did her absolute best with the situation. Unlike me. I just got drunk and broke my house.

Janice: It can't have been easy, listening to the negative things people had to say.

Potts: It's not the first time people have been critical of me or of Stark Industries. It's not pleasant, but we get through it.

Janice: Was there a point where you regretted your promotion?

Stark: Yeah, she tried to quit. Luckily I didn't accept her resignation. I blame the whole thing on sleep deprivation combined with the shock of too much exposure to Justin Hammer.

Janice: (laughs) Is that true, Ms Potts?

Potts: Well, I'm not sure about Tony's theories, but I did try to quit right after the Expo disaster. I admit that I felt a bit overwhelmed.

Janice: But he didn't let you quit?

Potts: (pauses, glances at Stark in amusement) He's very persuasive.

Janice: How did he persuade you?

Potts: Well … he just put things into perspective, you know? Like he said, it was a very bad week, but they won't always be that way.

Stark: Plus, I was being a bit of a hindrance to her, to be frank. But I promised her I'd be more helpful from now on. You know, maybe not get into massive fights on racetracks in Monaco, and such.

Potts: Yeah, that's a factor.

Janice: And have things improved for you?

Potts: Yes, certainly. I mean, we're still dealing with the aftermath of all that's happened, most notably the Expo clean-up, but the past couple of weeks have been heading back to some level of normalcy, which I appreciate.

Janice: And it's making you more comfortable about being CEO?

Potts: Yeah.

Stark: She knows what she's doing. She knows how to handle things. She's a far better CEO than I ever was, let me tell you.

Janice: Now, I'm sure you're both aware of the recent article showing the pair of you in, how can I put this, a more than friendly pose?

Stark: Oh yeah, we're aware.

Janice: It wasn't a very flattering read.

Stark: The whole thing is a load of bullsh- … I mean, bull.

Janice: Well, then, what is the relationship between the two of you? I mean, you can't deny what that picture clearly shows.

Stark: I don't deny it. Yeah, we're kissing. But it's recent. As of two weeks ago, Pepper and I have decided to enter into a relationship.

Janice: (surprised) A romantic relationship?

Stark: Yeah, exactly. I guess it's been a long time coming, but it took me a while to follow through. Besides, she wasn't the easiest person to win over.

Janice: (to Potts) Is that true?

Potts: No, he just didn't tell me.

Stark: Oh, come on, I tried to tell you.

Potts: When?

Stark: I made you an omelette, I tried to take you to Venice, I brought you strawberries-

Potts: (to Janice) Which I'm allergic to, by the way.

Stark: Whatever, my point is that you made it difficult.

Potts: No, you just chickened out.

Stark: (thoughtful pause) Maybe.

Janice: (laughing) Why did you chicken out?

Stark: Scared of rejection, I suppose.

Janice: I find that hard to believe. I mean, come on, you're Iron Man. You have girls falling at your feet wherever you go.

Stark: That's true, but Pepper's never fallen at my feet. And anyway, it was complicated. I mean, we're also really good friends. I mean, she's my best friend and has been for a very long time. And let's not pretend that I haven't always been a no-good playboy. It's a big change for me.

Janice: (to Potts) Does that make things more complicated for you?

Potts: No, not really. He's been my closest friend for years, too, and I trust him. He wouldn't commit himself if he wasn't sure, I know that.

Janice: (to Stark) Is that true?

Stark: Yeah, it's true. I don't pretend to be anything I'm not. I have never promised more to a woman. Until now, that is. Pepper Potts is my dream girl, my best friend and the only person I have ever fallen for. So that's that. Tony Stark is officially off the market and in a committed relationship. (grins widely and turns to Potts) You must be pretty proud of yourself right now, right, babe? (Potts merely rolls her eyes)

Janice: (to Potts) Did you see this coming?

Potts: (glances uncomfortably at Stark) I don't know, I … I was usually very careful not to think about it too much. I mean, it wasn't planned or anything, but …

Stark: We just grew much closer, probably when I began to rethink my life after Afghanistan. Like I said, she's been my closest friend for years, but I was never looking for more meaning to my life before. And so she wasn't either. But I think, or I hope at least, that I've become someone more worthy of her and someone who might deserve a relationship with her.

Potts: (takes Stark's hand) You're a wonderful person, Tony.

Janice: So, you guys have never had any romantic interactions before?

Stark: No, never. Those rumours have always been a load of crap. She's far too classy for that kind of behaviour and, frankly, I cared too much for her to take advantage of her.

Janice: I have to admit that I'm surprised at your candour in this matter.

Stark: I'm not gonna lie to you, Gwen, is it? This is not my ideal afternoon out. But considering all the rumours going around, we decided it was important to stop them before they spun out of control. I know there will still be people out there who don't believe us, but they will in time, once I've had a chance to prove it. I just wanted to go on public record in declaring my commitment to Pepper Potts. And I admit that part of the reason is to brag. I mean, look at her, she's a goddess.

Potts: Her name's Janice, Tony.

Stark: That's all you have to say to all that?

(Surprising both Janice and Stark, Potts kisses Stark on the lips)

Stark: Better.

Janice: (to Potts) Is that also the reason for you doing this interview?

Potts: He talked me into it.

Janice: So you'd rather not be here?

Potts: I've never had to discuss my personal life with the public before. But I suppose it's something I'll have to get used to.

Janice: Is it worth it?

Potts: Definitely.

Janice: Well, we're just about out of time, unfortunately.

Stark: What a shame.

Janice: Any word on where things are headed from here?

Stark: We're going to focus on Stark Industries' quest for clean energy, something which has actually seen a recent major development.

Janice: Really?

Potts: It's all Tony, he's come up with something incredible. You'll see more on that soon enough, but we're very excited.

Janice: Well, that sounds exciting. And congratulations are your new relationship, which I'm sure will beat the rumours and be as successful as all your relations in the past.

Stark: Thanks.

Potts: Thank you.

[cut]

x x x

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! This was originally going to be much longer, with a sort of home scene between Pepper and Tony in response to each report, but I just liked this kind of random collection thing better. What do you think?


End file.
